Face the Music
by Megamafan16
Summary: SONGFICS WITH STORY! My interpretation of the Origin of the Music Meister. From little, helpless boy, to unbelievably dangerous supervillain; how did it all happen? Rated T for occasional explicit dialogue and lyrics.
1. Left Out

Note: the majority of my fanfics so far are in the Teen Titans category. For those who read my previous stories, this is not connected to any of them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially the characters or the songs! The name I gave to the main villain, Cliff Meisters, (the first part based off of the word 'Clef''.) is made up by me.

With this particular chapter, I do not own Shinedown, or their music!

* * *

A little behind-the scenes-all I had to work off to create the origin for this character, (The Music Meister) is these lines he sang in his Debut episode, (Mayhem of the Music Meister):

_Bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir,  
But something very strange occurred as I kept singing higher:  
The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance,__  
And it was then, with wicked glee, I made those puppets dance!_

Now the moment the world's been waiting for; Without further ado, the Origin of the Music Meister! (At the very least, my interpretation)

* * *

Chapter 1: Left Out (Shinedown)

Cliff Meisters. All of his life his mother wanted him to be a singer. An actor in an opera group. A member of the church choir. As long as he could earn money from singing, it was what she wanted him to do. That's why, in his freshman year at Gotham High School, half of his class schedule is devoted to the school choir.

He never wanted to be in the choir. His mother, however, insisted on him going there. When he asked why, he remembers her saying:

"_Because when you sing, you remind me of your grandmother. She was a great singer in her day. She had a voice that was so beautiful, you could swear she was some sort of…Siren."_

He knew better than that. He was no Siren. He couldn't hypnotize men with his song, and lure them to their deaths. He never even wanted to be associated with singing. His mother assured him that the choir would at least be a great experience. If only she could see him shortly after the school year started…

Pretty much after their first session, a gang of 'tough guys' made it their business to bully, and jeer at, every single one of the choir members. Cliff got the worst of it, since he was the highest-singing boy in the group. Everywhere he turned, there was always someone waiting to call him gay, a weirdo, a guy who literally has no balls, a girl; you name it, he got called it.

Why, earlier one day, he got slapped on the butt after one of them called him a squeaky-singing girl. The guy who slapped him said "Damn, bitch! Y' looking sexy t'day!" What's more, they did it while the security guards were right there looking at them! (A rumor was going around that the guards had been gassed by Professor Crane, (a.k.a. The Scarecrow,) last Halloween, and the bullies terrified them out of their wits. These rumors are not that widely believed, as people who are exposed to fear-gas opt to go into rehab rather than go back to work.)

Later that day, as he was packing up to return to school, he reflected on the events of the past few months. The only real thing he had going for him was his voice; it was almost like he could hit any note of any High-Tenor part. He was able to sing Bass parts, too! Music came naturally to him. So, it's only natural that when he has a problem to express, he expresses it in song.

_Where's that space of fear you hide?_ He asked himself.

_Have you gone way beyond the center,  
Out there in space?_

_I know you need to get even._ He said, as he thought about those bullies getting what was coming to them, sooner or later.

Before he even fully realized it, his brain turned into a DJ's mixing table, his stringy muscles became guitar strings, his heartbeat a set of drums...and he began to sing:

_Tell me the one about the hand that holds you down,  
Because the bruise on your face, it always seems to stay around.  
And tell me the one about the hand that holds you down,  
Because you seem to be lost, with no intention to be found!_

_So how does it feel?  
How does it feel??  
To be the one who's always in the way;  
(To be the ones that never made the page)  
Be the one who's always...Left Out in the Rain?!?_

Cliff sang on as he walked down the halls, as if he were singing from his soul. And he was, because the song reflected how he felt at the time. He was so absorbed in his singing, that he almost believed he was alone in the dark hallways...

_Tell me again, about the spark that met the flame,  
And tell me again, about the man who went insane.  
Is there place within for redemption?  
Is there a voice inside with a decision?  
And if so, when, and if so, then  
WHERE'S THE CONVICTION?!?!?_

He almost screamed that line, and unbeknownst to him, his singing has attracted a lot of attention...

_So how does it feel?  
How does it feel??  
To be the one who's always in the way;  
(To be the ones that never made the page)  
Be the one who's always...Left Out in the Rain?!?_

_Be the one who's always...Left Out in the Rain?!?_

Just when people thought he was done, he continued on...

_I know, that you need to get even.  
And I know, it's for all the right reasons;  
And I, well I know, that you're staring at the edge-  
And I, well I know, that you need to get even!!!_

_So how does it feel?  
How does it feel??  
To be the one who's always in the way;  
(To be the ones that never made the page)  
Be the one who's always...Left Out in the Rain?!?_

_Be the one who's al---_

All of a sudden, he was rudely interrupted:

"Aw, man! Look at the poor likkle kiddie singing for his supper!"

"Here's a dime, hungry boy.." and a guy in a turban (He was wearing it in order to dare the security guards to come after him) offered him a few coins.

"Wh-what's the big Idea?!?" asked a startled Cliff.

The larger one of the group finally responded: "We now know why you're such a good singer, kid: Your dad was such a bar-hopper, he sung his throat out with the Karaoke machines! All before he up and did yo' mommy!"

Everyone who wasn't a member of that gang suddenly gasped. The sentence struck a few nerves with everyone, but not so much as Cliff, who couldn't help but remember what his mother told him:

Mr. Meisters was an alchoholic. He spent nearly all of the family money on his precious drink, and eventually died of alchohol poisoning. He left the Meisters household with little-to-no credit, and Mrs. Meisters was left to raise Cliff all by herself. She only told Cliff what happened with him when he asked why he wasn't going to a private school with a good singing tutor, given that she wants him to be a singer so much.

And now the people who picked on him regulary knew it. As he processed the thought, he screamed. And it wasn't the artistic musical scream used by heavy metal/emo groups; it was a genuine scream. They had succeded in getting to him, and he couldn't take it for one second.

In a fit of rage, he rushed out the doors, and hopped on his bike. He rode away, leaving his bags at school. Where he was going, he wouldn't be needing them....

The gang laughed as he left, but the rest of the student body knew what was going on: Cliff Meisters, the most talented kid in school, was off going to commit suicide.

* * *

Next time, as Cliff speeds off to his fateful destination, what will happen? And what song will be sung?

This will definitely be an emotional story, and I encourage you to tell me if I'm stepping over any boundaries!

A/N: For each chapter of this story, there will be a separate songfic.


	2. Bulimic

Disclaimer:

I do not own Batman, Any related characters, The Used, or any of their music.

All I can take credit for is the name (Cliff Meisters) and this fanfic.

Note: The fight scene is based off a clip from the 1960's Batman show (Namely, The Mad Hatter runs Afoul.), which Brave and the Bold borrows heavily from.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bulimic (The Used)

With anger and frustration, Cliff urged his bike on. Never once did his mind change about the act he was going to commit. He was going to end it all, and no thought about those he would be leaving behind would sway him. All that did was convince him that he needed to keep his impending death a secret from his mother. And that, he knew where to go: The local chemical factory, where he could immerse his body in acid and totally destroy himself.

He was riding so fast in his determination, he barely noticed the smears of dirt on his T-shirt, (which, by the way, read 'Sing Along to My Song'.) or the suspicious black car that was headed in the same direction he was...

As he went along, he started singing again; not unconsciously this time, because that wasn't what those accursed bullies were abusing him for this time.

_From the way that you acted__  
To the way that I felt it,__  
It wasn't worth my time!  
And now it's sad, 'cause all I missed  
Wasn't that good to begin with!_

He knew that the original purpose of that song was to reflect the artist's 'kicking the habit' and getting off drugs. He, however, was kicking a different kind of addiction: The addiction to living.

_And now I've started you begging,  
__Saying things that you don't mean;  
It isn't worth my time!  
A line's a dime a million times,  
And now I'm about to see all of it!_

_Good Bye to you, Good Bye to you...You're taking up my time!_

_Good Bye to you, Good Bye to you...You're taking up my time!_

As soon as he reached the fence surrounding the factory, a differing thought to his suicidal train entered his mind: How am I going to get in there?

Suddenly, an answer presented itself: He spied a group of criminals using a bunch of wire-cutters on the fence! They were all wearing black mafia-outfits, all except for their leader, who was wearing a thick mustache, a gray business suit, and a large top-hat. As the goons of this man finally cut through the fence, Cliff rushed over...

...Only to be met by the loaded revolver of the gang-leader, who said "Stop right there, son. I don't want you telling anyone what you saw! I highly doubt you have a death wish, so just walk away-"

"Pl-p-PLEASE PULL THAT GODDAMN TRIGGER!" Cliff suddenly shouted, surprising everyone.

"What the heck?"

"The kid really _does_ have a death wish, boss! That there's a suicide case!"

All of a sudden, an Idea sprang into the villain's mind. "Tell you what, kid. If ya' wanna go the extra mile in dying, then the acids in that building is your ticket to a total obliteration of your body! No one needs to know about anything that's happenin' here, right?"

Cliff, without responding, ran off in the direction of the building. The criminals piled into their van so they could haul away all their stolen goods easier, and as they did, they talked.

"Why'd you let him go like that, boss?"

"Because, my friend, even Batman will choose to let the guilty get away than see the innocent suffer."

"Oh, I get it now, boss! The kid's an insurance policy! Just like your Mesmerizing-Hat!"

"Precisely. You never drive a car without a good insurance policy. And you never ever see me without my Mesmerizing-Hat, do you? That's why they call me...The Mad Hatter!"

So they drove inside, with the Mad Hatter planning to steal chemicals: both those they could fence for money, and those required to make an instant duplicate of Batman's cowl (He still hasn't gotten over that obsession with Batman's hood, has he?) after spraying them on. And Cliff walked in shortly afterward, continuing to sing...

_You call my name when I wake up  
To see things go your way;  
I'm coughing up my time;  
Each drag's a drop of blood, a grain,  
A minute of my life!_

_It's all I've got just to stay down  
__Why the fuck am I still down?  
__I'm hoarding all that's mine!  
__Each time I let just one slip by,  
I'M WASTING WHAT IS MINE!_

_Good Bye to you, Good bye to you... You're taking up my time!_

Cliff Meisters' progress was unimpeded, partially because the Mad Hatter had scared off the workers. The latter soon had all the chemicals he needed, and they climbed up to the tower (so they could signal their helicopter, use the tow-hook to grab their loaded car, and fly off with the stolen goods), completely assured of their victory...

...But then a stray batarang cut through the air below them, destroying their signaling-device! A quick glance down made by the Mad Hatter's entire gang revealed that the Dynamic Duo, Batman and Robin, had just driven up right below them, and started climbing the ladder!

"Look, boss! He's not going for the kid! And we ditched our guns in the factory!"

"So what? We have more than one insurance policy!"

As the two crusaders climbed increasingly closer, the supervillain explained: "As soon as they get to the top, I'll simply turn on the Super-instant Mesmerizing device inside my Hat, and-"

POP!

"MY HAT! NOT AGAIN!" the villain moaned, as he noted that the wind blew off his Mesmerizing-Hat.

Batman wouldn't have noticed it, but Robin did, and shouted "Holy memory lane! Didn't the same thing happen to the Mad Hatter last time?"

"You've got that right, Robin. Now, I think that he'll give up now, rather than face the humiliation of that incident."

As Batman predicted, The Mad Hatter indeed gave up, as his hat tumbled down into one of the chimneys on top of the main manufacturing building. Unfortunately, the hat was a rather strong fabric, and it blocked up that particular chimney! The pressure built up, and one of the vats of toxic chemicals sprang a leak, spewing toxic gases all around it! And Cliff Meisters walked right next to it, singing as he did!

_Good Bye to you, Good Bye to you…You're taking up my time!_

Strangely enough, he hardly noticed the fact that he was walking right past something that was about to explode. Nor the fact that he had inhaled a highly dangerous chemical, and hardly felt any effect. Nor that all of the employees (Who returned to work after Batman gave the all-clear) tightened their gas-masks as soon as they saw the leaking gas!

He hardly paid attention to anything as he spied an open-topped vat of chemicals labeled 'BIOHAZARD', and instantly realized that he had found his destination. He climbed up a ladder, so he could access the balcony that overlooked that vat. All he was thinking about was what he would see in the afterlife.

_I'm about to see a million things  
I thought I'd never see before and I,  
I'm about to do all of the things I've dreamed of and I  
Don't even miss you at all.  
_

_I'm about to see a million things  
I thought I'd never see before and I,  
I'm about to do all of the things I've dreamed of and I  
Don't even miss you at all!_

He never even saw the several workers that suddenly froze at the sound of his voice, nor heard them musically scream "FUCK YOU!" for no apparent reason!

_Good Bye to you, Good Bye to you…You're taking up my time!_

_Good Bye to you, Good Bye to you…You're taking up my time!_

_Good Bye to you, Good Bye to you…You're taking up my time!_

_Good Bye to you, Good Bye to you…You're taking up my time!_

He leaned over the balcony railing, lifted his foot…

* * *

Here you have it! My cliff-hanger! (or balcony-hanger, as the case may be)

BTW, That scene from the Batman show, with the Mad Hatter and all, was just too friggin' Ironic to not reference/homage!

I'm glad to know that people support dark origin fics!


	3. Remember

Disclaimer:

I OWN NOTHING! Especially not the characters or the music!

Note: There are some parts where the song doesn't entirely tie in with the story, and I apologize if it degrades the quality of the story. This was the closest match I could find on my brother's Ipod.

* * *

Chapter 3: Remember (by Disturbed)

As Cliff Meisters prepared to hurl himself into the open vat of acid, in a sudden wave of common sense, he realized something was really wrong: Why wasn't anyone stopping him for trespassing on their property? Moreover, why weren't they stopping him from hauling himself over the balcony edge, obviously with the intention of committing suicide?

As if his thoughts asked the question for him, all of the workers just stood there and (musically) droned,

_Good Bye to You, Good Bye to you...We're taking up your time_.

Upon hearing one of the lines from the song he was singing, his feelings changed from total hopelessness to...curiosity. He pulled himself back over the edge, looked at the workers, and found that they all were as immobile as statues! Every single one of them! He snapped his fingers in front of one of them, and got no response!

His suicidal plans almost forgotten, he imagined a person dancing in his head...only to be met with the workers performing the exact same dance right before his eyes! He thought about it for a minute, and suddenly tried an experiment: With him clicking his tongue to a random beat, he imagined them all doing a conga line...and they did so, in perfect time with his click-beat!

With this, he suddenly realized; he was doing this to them, somehow! A sudden rush of ability, and what he could possibly do with it, made him reconsider his suicide entirely!

_Sensation washes over me,_

_I can't describe it;_

_Pain I felt so long ago_

_I don't remember._

Upon hearing his voice, renewed with confidence, all of the workers started twirling around him in perfect time with his song. Having people actually listen to his song, and not taunt him for being a nerd, was quite a change for him given the past year.

_Tear a hole so I can see_

_My devastation;_

_Feeling strong so long ago,_

_I don't remember_

_Holding on, to let them know_

_What's given to me, given to me;_

_To hide behind the mask this time_

_And try to believe!_

He thought about it for a little while longer, and suddenly realized why all of this has been happening: His mother always said his Grandmother was like a siren. What if she really _was_ a siren? Then his inhaling that strange cloud from a few minutes earlier must have reawakened his dormant genes! (and possibly mutated them a little, because instead of lusting after him, they were obeying his mental command.)

It didn't take long to put all of the pieces together, as he figured out that he now had the supernatural ability to take control of people that hear him singing. Of course, now that he had a super-power, he probably wanted it kept secret. So, he looked at the workers around him intently...

_Blind your eyes to what you see,_

_You can't embrace it!_

_Leave it well enough alone,_

_And don't remember._

_Cut your pride and watch it bleed,_

_You can't deny it;_

_Pain you know you can't ignore,_

_I don't remember..._

And as he paused, the subliminal message was received: to forget all that they are seeing here once he left. Which he proceeded to do, with leaping, entranced...backup dancers...flanking him on every side, as he talked about the possibilities opened by these new powers:

_Holding on, to let them know_

_What's given to me, given to me;_

_To hide behind the mask this time_

_And try to believe!..._

_If I can't remember_

_To know this will conquer me,_

_If I can't just walk alone,_

_And try to escape..._

_Into me._

Later, he had picked up his bike, and immediately headed home. As soon as he got home, he put his bike away in the garage, put his hoodie on it's rack, and waited for the inevitable: Sure enough, his mother, Ms. Meisters, grabbed him and hugged him so tightly he could hardly breathe.

"Ohhh, Cliff! I was so worried! I almost thought I would never see you again! The radio said was a robbery at the chemical factory today, and...and..."

"Traffic just got a little snarled, Mom. Mad Hatter caused a few accidents with his armored getaway car, and I kinda had to stay and describe the accident to the cops."

"*Sniff*...Ohhh, thank God...Where are your bags?"

"Still at school. Don't worry, I'll get them back."

And with that, Ms. Meisters hugged her son once more, and then allowed him to loot her case of glasses. Eventually, he came across what he intended: A pair of specially-designed glasses from his grandmother. These glasses looked like a sheet of music with an eighth-note pair on them, and the orbs on the bottom are the eyepieces. Holding these glasses up, Cliff asked his mother "Um, Mom? Do you think, maybe, I could-"

"Of course, sweetie! You can have them for as long as you want! You'll look so handsome if you wear those to school!"

Under normal circumstances, he would have been forced to wear these glasses, and probably have gotten them broken by the bullies. This time, however, he chose to wear them, and he could assure that they would never be broken. Thanking his mother, he went up to his room. Once there, he finished the song he was singing in the factory, partially uncertain of what the next day will hold...

_Sensation washes over me,_

_I can't describe it._

But he knew that if those gangsters tried to pick on him again, he'd be ready...

_Pain I felt so long ago_

_I don't remember_

_I'm just _

_Holding on, to let them know_

_What's given to me, given to me;_

_To hide behind the mask this time_

_And try to believe!..._

He even thought of a name for his new super-powered self: The Music Meister.

_If I can't remember_

_To know this will conquer me,_

_If I can't just walk alone,_

_And try to escape..._

_Into me._

* * *

In the end, he did survive the day; but what will the next day hold?

Thanks for encouraging me, reviewers! I promise, what I have planned for this story will not disappoint you!


	4. The Good Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the artist, the Music Meister, or anything related to Batman.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Good Life (Three Days Grace)

As school days go for Cliff Meisters, this one was rather normal at first. His special glasses were tucked away in the pocket of his jacket, so the bullies wouldn't be _too_ tempted to break them. They were there at the door, some surprised to see him actually alive-they last saw him running away from them crying his eyes out. Now he was walking into school with a sprightly gait, as if he was high or something.

He checked the lost and found, and he discovered that his bags were in exactly the same condition he abandoned them in. He pulled them out, and went through a regular day…at least until lunch. At that time, he placed all of his bags in his locker, and went to the cafeteria.

There, he was set upon by the bullies once again. One of them was carrying a sandwich that he probably stole from one of the other choir-members. He pulled it over his head, ready to throw it at Cliff, but before he could, Cliff said "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

After overcoming the initial surprise at such defiance, a bully asked: "What? The little girl finally learned how to be a man?"

"If by a 'man' you mean someone who can stand up to you, should you ever cross me again, then I am most definitely a man."

All of the ruffians laughed. "You? Stand up to us?? Whatever you did yesterday messed with your head! Not even Batman could stand up to us!"

Cliff simply crossed his arms, and said, "I am not one to be intimidated by such ridiculous exaggerations anymore."

Finally, one of the group grabbed Cliff by the hem of his collar, lifted him two feet in the air, and said "Alright. What's your game, Meister?"

Cliff slapped the big guy's hand, dropped to the ground, and put on his new glasses all in two swift motions. Just before the others could start kicking him, he hummed slightly under his breath, and stopped them in their tracks!

"That's 'Music Meister' to you. Now listen, because I have something very important to tell you all…"

And before anyone could react, everyone started hearing a rather odd ringing in their ears-one that sounded an awful lot like a guitar solo!

_The good life is what I need…_

_Too many people stepping over me!_

_The only thing that's been on my mind_

_Is the one thing I need BEFORE I DIE!_

And the instant he hit the high note, their inhibitions and will simply vanished. They knew they were not in control of their bodies anymore, but it was like their personalities were shoved off into a distant corner in their minds! And Cliff was in control of the abandoned grey matter.

_All I want_

_Is a little of the Good Life!_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time!_

_Oooohh oh,_

_The Good Life._

_All I want_

_Is a little of the Good Life!_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time!_

_Oooohh oh,_

_The Good Life!_

All of those bullies then musically droned, in a voice resembling that of a robot:

_The Good Life._

The sudden unusual sound drew some attention from the nearby crowd of students. They looked at the guys surrounding Cliff Meisters…and how they were dancing along with him! They all stopped their conversations and listened, hoping to find out what was going on…

_I don't really know who I am;_

_It's time for me to take a stand!_

_I need a change and I need it fast,_

_I know that any day could BE THE LAST!_

…and the instant he hit that high note again, all the listeners fell under his control as well. Even more conversations stopped, reducing the number of voices echoing around the dining-hall to only one: The hypnotically-pulsating voice of the Music Meister.

_All I want_

_Is a little of the Good Life!_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time!_

_Oooohh oh,_

_The Good Life._

_All I want_

_Is a little of the Good Life!_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time!_

_Oooohh oh,_

_The Good Life!_

It was at this point that Cliff realized that his voice had hypnotized every single student in the cafeteria. Everyone in there was standing up, and dancing to his voice. No one was calling him an art-geek because of his devotion to musical arts! His talents were finally getting the chance to truly show themselves, a chance they never had before!

_Hold On, Hold On;_

_I always wanted it this way!_

As his concentration wavered slightly (given that he had just discovered his powers, and was in no way used to controlling so many all at once), the students voiced their vain attempts at resisting his will:

_We never wanted it this way!_

Undeterred, Cliff leapt onto a table, looked around, and repeated:

_Hold on, Hold up:_

_I always wanted it this way!_

Again, they tried to resist:

_We didn't ask for it this way!_

However, their attempts failed utterly as Cliff shouted once again:

_I always wanted it this way!_

With their wills completely washed away, he mentally programmed them to do something he just thought of; they were going to help him turn his family fortunes around. He would never be called 'poor' again.

He had access to his mother's bank account, so they would get him money, and he would directly deposit it all in the family account. He could tell his mom that someone gave him his lottery winnings out of charity.

As soon as their programming was completed, his army droned:

_The Good Life._

And with that, just for the heck of it, he ordered his army out into Gotham while singing the chorus once again:

_All I want_

_Is a little of the Good Life!_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time!_

_Oooohh oh,_

_The Good Life._

_All I want_

_Is a little of the Good Life!_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time!_

_Oooohh oh,_

_The Good Life!_

With a rush of triumph, he leapt off of his table, as the helpless student body danced off into the world, singing once again:

_The Good Life._

"So sings the Music Meister!" Cliff shouted to no one in particular, as he had emptied the cafeteria with his power-song.

………

The very next morning, Cliff went to school again. Not to learn anything, but to collect the earnings of yesterday's events. He found crowds waiting in the auditorium, bundles of cash in their hands. He ordered them to take it to a nearby ATM (there was a building with one just across the street), giving them the number they needed (he could erase it from their memories later), and turned on a nearby TV to check the news…

_-Reports are coming in all over Gotham. Robberies have occurred at nearly every street corner, taxing the police to the limit. An organized crime of this scale has been unheard of since The Riddler's Gotham-sized crossword puzzle, when he used a crossword-puzzle sheet to plan his next robbery. _

_The few arrests that have been made revealed that all of the perpetrators are students of Gotham High School, and committed the robberies against their will. They claim that they heard some odd music, and the next thing they knew they were being arrested for Theft. _

Suddenly, it dawned on Cliff: He ordered his army of dancers to get some money quickly. However, he left it at that, not telling them how to get it. So, without total guidance, they assumed that the quickest way to get money was to steal it!

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!" shouted Cliff, as the reporter continued:

_Citizens are all concerned about this, but some are even more concerned about Police Commissioner James Gordon's controversial move of assigning Batman and Robin to perform the initial investigation, rather than officially deputized detectives. Commissioner Gordon had only this to say:_

And the scene on the screen changed to a scene from an interview with Commissioner Gordon, who said: _"The organizer of this act of mass terror is obviously of the costumed-criminal variety, and can employ mass-hypnosis to achieve his ends. I'm calling Batman because, even though he is operating outside the law, he's the best chance we have against a menace of this scale."_

Cliff slumped in his chair in frustration. "Great. Now Batman is after me! What now?"

* * *

What now indeed! Tune in next time to find out what happens when Batman and Robin meet the Music Meister for the first time!

Note: This is by no means my only work! If you like this one, check out my earlier projects to see how I got here!


	5. Never Enough

Note: All of this takes place well before The Brave and The Bold does. As such, Robin (complete with his 'holy something, batman!' catchphrase) is only a 12-year old, and Cliff Meisters (A.K.A. The Music Meister) is only 15.

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it????

* * *

Chapter 5: Never Enough (Five Finger Death Punch)

As the civilians of Gotham debated about the possibly dangerous move made by the commissioner, they knew that the decision had already been made. They knew, consciously (or unconsciously) that even if they didn't like it, they would soon see a black streak that could hardly be called a car park itself in front of Gotham high school to take down the mysterious new threat.

Even when they expected it, they were surprised to see it when it happened, partially because the Batmobile always goes at high speeds. Wing-like fins seemed to flap as the car came to a screeching halt. And as soon as it stopped, the hatch opened, and out jumped the vehicle's two occupants: Batman and Robin!

Admiring the sheer size of the building, Batman's 12-year-old sidekick said: "Some school, Batman! I can't imagine how many kids go there!"

"Well over 1,500, Old Chum. That's why the criminal we're here to track down could be very difficult to find. He could be hiding anywhere in this building. That's why I've asked Commissioner Gordon to keep the exits covered for escapees, just in case he decides to run for it while we're trapped in a maze of a building."

And throwing caution to the wind, as always, The Dynamic Duo entered the building. Unknown to them, their every move was caught on camera, and Cliff Meisters watched the viewer-screens intently. Going through his mind was how he could possibly handle the situation, as he waited hidden behind the auditorium curtains.

The very first place Batman and Robin went was the auditorium, causing Cliff to worry. What if he couldn't convince them that he wasn't a criminal, that he made those people rob banks by accident? Suddenly, a stray piece of conversation caught his attention as it echoed around the room:

"So, Batman, what are we looking for, exactly?"

"All that kid said was that he was 'teaching some guy a lesson' when suddenly he heard a strange song, and he couldn't control his body beyond that point."

"Holy Broadway! Do you think-"

"Precisely, Robin. The song was the means by which our target hypnotized the aforementioned 1,500 students. We probably should put in some Bat-earplugs, and hope that we can avoid the hypnosis that way." So they did, pulling batarang-shaped earplugs out of their belts, and placing them in their ears.

After half a minute, Robin suddenly thought of something: "Wait, Batman…What if that kid who was being taught a 'lesson'… what if he's our mystery hypnotist?"

As Cliff realized that they're actually closer to the truth than they realized, Batman responded to his 12-year-old protégé's question: "If so, Robin, then my hope is that we can _set him on the right path, one that doesn't turn him into a criminal, before it's too late_."

To think: Had Batman not said it that way, they might have had a chance of negotiating with him. However, the wording of that quote made Cliff have an unfortunate memory resurface...

"_(Sobbing)...Why...why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Oh, we just want to set you on the right path, one that doesn't turn you into a nerd, before it's too late!"_

Upon his remembering how those particular bullies justified their actions, Cliff's plan for dealing with Batman changed dramatically.

"You want to change who I am?!?" he shouted from behind the curtain; "You're no better than those bullies!"

And with that, Cliff stepped onto the stage, in full view: a 15-year-old redhead, with a purple tuxedo-like jacket on, a t-shirt that said 'Sing Along To My Song' under the jacket, and a pair of glasses that made his eyes look like musical notes. "The Music Meister is what I am! You don't like that? TOUGH!"

Before Batman and Robin could react, and try to get up on the stage, they managed to hear something odd through their earplugs: the so-called Music Meister's growling started sounding more like...the intro to a heavy metal song! And as that happened, from nearly every open door in the auditorium, a horde of students danced towards the Caped Crusaders! The Music Meister started singing:

_I'm so fed up with everyone around me-  
No one seems to care!  
I'm just so far gone, and nothing's gonna change-  
I'll never be the same!_

_It's always Do this, Do that; everything they want to!  
I don't wanna live that way!_ (the students shouted _NO!_ here)  
_Every chance they get, they're always  
Pushing me away!_

Upon that (musical) note, all of the closest students suddenly leaped on the two heroes.

_It's Never Enough, no, it's never enough;  
No Matter what I say!  
It's Never Enough, no, it's never enough;"  
I'll never be what you want me  
To Be!_

During the break in the song, the fight continued. It was a difficult one, because these combatants were fighting Batman and Robin against their will, and the heroes were trying to be as gentle as possible against the innocents.

Batman pushed one of the students back, but he got caught by his equally-hypnotized friends, and hurled back against the Dark Knight. If it weren't for his padded armor, the punch hurled by the oncoming child (BIFF!) would have hurt a lot more.

Robin, meanwhile, tried to climb over the seats in the crowded auditorium, in hopes of reaching the Music Meister. However, a few students had gotten in front of him, and shoved him down into the cramped seating arrangements (SPLAT!).

And all the while, Cliff Meisters egged his slaves on by continuing to sing...

_It's all so messed up, and no one ever listens-  
Everyone's deranged!  
I'm just so fucked up, and I'm never gonna change-  
Wanna lay it all to waste!_

_They're always Say this, Say that-Nothing that you want to!  
I don't wanna live that way!_ (_NO!_)  
_Every chance they get they're always  
Shoving me aside!_

By the time Cliff reached that note, Batman (in the middle of the aisle) and Robin (under the seats) were quite overwhelmed. There were several students piled on top of them, and any observer would consider the fight over.

_It's Never Enough, no, it's never enough  
No matter what I say!  
It's Never enough, no, it's never enough!"  
I'll never be what you want me to be-  
I'M DONE!!_

Batman managed to get his mouth free from under the sheer volume of bodies, and shouted "Stop! I don't want to have to fight you!"

Cliff's mind started to lose focus on fighting the Duo here, as he heard his opponent apparently surrender. Then, the surprise faded from his face, and he angrily said: "You've oppressed me for so long, and now you expect me to give up when you say I should? Fuck you! Fuck every last one of you!!!" After a few seconds for catching his breath, he continued on, half-singing, half sobbing…

_In the end, we're all just chalk lines on the concrete;  
Drawn, only to be washed away.  
But for the time that I've been given…  
I am what I am._

_I'd rather hate you for everything you are,  
Than ever love you for something you are not._

_I'd rather you hate me, for everything I am,  
Than have you love me for something that I can't be!_

Upon hearing that the Music Meister interpreted negotiations as bullying, Batman resumed struggling…and just barely managed to reach the Bat-electric generator on his belt. When he pressed the button, an electric shock was delivered to all of the kids on top of him. It caused them all to loosen their grip for a second, as they started to recoil from the shock-if only for a second. Quickly forgetting their pain under the Music Meister's hypnotic spell, they grabbed Batman again as he tried to flee.

_It's Never Enough! It's Never Enough!  
No Matter what I say!  
It's Never Enough, no, it's never enough;  
No matter who I try to be!_

_It's Never Enough, no, it's never enough!  
No matter how I tried to change!  
It's Never Enough, never, never enough!  
I'll never be what you want me  
To beeeee_-

Suddenly, the song of the Music Meister is cut short by Robin, who wraps an improvised gag around Cliff's mouth! In shock, Cliff suddenly realized that he couldn't sing anymore, not with this piece of curtain in his mouth! He tried to pick it out, but his hands are grabbed, and put in Bat-cuffs!

"Alright, everyone!" shouted Robin, his voice (a high one, since he's so young) echoing throughout the entire auditorium: "You are all free now! So release Batman, and go home to your families!"

The loud, high-pitched shouting cut through, snapping them all out of their trances. Without Cliff's voice present to put them under again, they all exited the room in short order.

As the police were called in to arrest the Music Meister, Batman congratulated his sidekick. "That will go down as the first supervillain you neutralized. I trust it was far from the last?"

"You can count on that, Batman!"

"Just one question though: How did you get up on that stage?"

"When you distracted the Music Meister, his focus was directed away from me. His helpless minions turned towards you, allowing me to crawl under the chairs and sneak up on their controller!"

"Well done, Robin! We haven't been working together for very long, and already you're starting to think like me. I can see you as quite a hero when you get old enough to set out on your own."

In mere minutes, the police were dragging the maniacal 15-year-old to a squad car. Commissioner Gordon opened a conversation with Batman, intending to discuss how the suspect should be treated: "Well done, Batman. You've saved the day again."

"...I still would have preferred it if I could have settled it without forcing him to."

"We found an I.D. on him, by the way: His real name is Cliff Meisters."

"Explains where he got the Idea for his name. Any luck on the money?"

"We could find no trace of the stolen money in the school. However, a few students who were able to remember what they did while hypnotized pointed us to a bank-account they deposited their proceeds in, and we hope that that it will lead us to any accomplices or employers."

"I trust you guys with that."

"Thanks, Batman. Now, do you have any suggestions on how Dr. Jeremiah Arkham should handle him?"

"He's headed for Arkham Asylum?"

"Well, he did attack you without remorse. He's at least going for a quick psyche evaluation, upon which his needs will be accommodated. Better Safe than Sorry, you know. Do you think he's insane?"

"...As much as I hate to admit it; he is a minor, after all; You're right about being safe. My hope is that when Cliff leaves whichever facility he's assigned to, he leaves the Music Meister behind."

* * *

Is this the end? Did the Music Meister really go down this easily? Was he kept in jail until the events of 'Mayhem?' No! I have much more planned for Cliff than this! Wanna find out? Wait for the next chapter!

Same Bat-time!

Same Bat-channel!

A/N: SO SORRY ABOUT KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING!


	6. Break

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the songs, if you haven't already guessed (I put at least five major hints out).

* * *

Chapter 6: Break (Three Days Grace)

Cliff was finally calming down, sitting in the back of the squad car, a piece of the school curtains preventing him from opening his mouth. Now his feelings of anger were giving way to frustration. Why did he try to kill Batman back there? Now no one will be merciful to him.

Then again, he felt real sure that Batman would treat him like those bullies did back there. Batman was, after all, not that merciful when dealing with criminals. It's a wonder _he_ hasn't killed anyone yet!

As Cliff Meisters ruminated on this, he suddenly noticed that the foliage that they were driving past-it was looking deader by the second. Then the car passed through a large ornate metal arch, and he could have sworn he heard some bats squeaking off in the distance. Then, the car stopped in front of...a building straight out of a horror novel. Arkham.

"Don't worry, kid. You're just gonna get evaluated, and then we'll give you your cell. We don't know yet if you really are going here." said one of the cops as he pulled Cliff out of the car. The words were intended to reassure him, but failed. The mere fact that he is stepping inside the toughest insane asylum in the world registered in Cliff's mind as 'they're giving up on me.'

Within minutes, they walked through the halls, strait-jacketed people lining the edges. The Scarecrow, the Mad Hatter, the Riddler, and a few other unfortunate people were recognizable from the news. And now, Cliff Meisters, a.k.a. the Music Meister, is one of them.

He sat down in a room lined with foam padding, while police brought psychiatrist Dr. Harleen Quinzel in to evaluate him. After locking the door behind her, the preppy girl in a lab coat sat down, pulled out her clipboard, and started asking him yes-or-no questions. He nodded or shook his head in response.

After a few minutes, she grew tired of hearing only herself. "Why the hell do you have a gag on? In all my years of pshychiatry, I've never met a person who needed to be gagged. And I don't want to have to guess at your backstory!" And with that, she walked over and pulled the gag off of his face.

"Now what's your name, sweetie?"

"...Music Meister."

After a second, Cliff repeated it again: "I'm the Music Meister."

"...That's you're nickname, right? I figured it had something to do with music. Would you mind singing a song for me?"

Cliff considered it, and then noticed something: she wasn't wearing earplugs! Even though he had tunnel vision during his fight with the Dynamic Duo, he did manage to remember seeing earplugs in Robin's ears when he got him.

A train of thought started in his mind upon this revalation, one involving revenge against those who put him here. Then, the details finalized in his mind, he started singing a few minutes later.

_Tonight, my head is spinning;  
__I need..something to pick me up.  
__I've tried, but nothing is working;  
I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough_

_Tonight, I start the fire...  
Tonight, I break away-_

_BREAK!!_

Suddenly, Harleen's mind went blank, and her body started moving against her will.

_Away from everybody-_

_BREAK!_

She reached behind Cliff, and started using her pen as a lockpick.

_Away from everything!_

_If you can't stand the way this place is,  
__Take!  
Yourself!  
To higher places!_

He was surprised with her skill-her improvised lockpick got him out of his handcuffs in no time at all! And immediately after, he ordered her to use her keys again and unlock the door. When that was done, he walked out into the crowded hallways, and continued singing...

_At night, I feel like a vampire-  
It's not right; But I Just Can't Get Enough!  
I'll try to get myself higher,  
Let's go-We're Gonna Light It Up!_

Guards in his path suddenly pulled out their keys and released any prisoners they could. As soon as they were released, all of the inmates fell under the Music Meister's spell as well. They moved through the hallways with a coordination that only a master strategist could dream of.

_Tonight, We start the Fire!  
Tonight, We break away-_

_BREAK!_

All of the prison doors in the neighboring hallway suddenly sprang open as the warden inserted the master key.

_Away from everyobody-_

_BREAK!_

The inmates all got out and started dancing along.

_Away from everything!_

_If you can't stand the way this place is,__  
Take!  
__Yourself!  
To higher places!_

Things seemed to go on very well for a little bit of time, and it looked like the Music Meister would have his plan work after all…until a bunch of guards with earplugs blocked the exit. Appearantly, they wore them to drown out the incessant ramblings of the inmates, and were now drowning out the hypnotic song. Cliff might have even considered surrendering-had he not remembered that an army was under his command.

The guards were overwhelmed in a matter of minutes, and promptly had their earplugs removed. Their allen wrenches were immediately used to unlock the doors leading to freedom, and the Music Meister breathed it all in with satisfaction. At least his encounter with the law taught him something: he is now no longer Cliff Meisters.

_If you can't stand the way this place is,__  
Take!  
Yourself!  
To higher places!_

_BREAK!_

Cliff was a weakling who let himself get pushed around.

_Away from everybody_

_BREAK!_

Now it was the Music Meister's turn to push back. And he was going to milk it for every advantage he could.

_Away from everything!_

_If you can't stand the way this place is,__  
Take!  
Yourself!  
To higher places!_

He let the madmen loose to run riot in the city, which they gladly did.

_Higher Places!_

Before he went, he had his enslaved Arkham-staff-members construct him a few things from the evidence cabinet's junk: A motorcycle that looked like a pair of eighth notes, a conductor's wand that could shoot a type of modified laser (one that looked like sheet-music), and an assortment of costumes that resembled various musical genres & artists (a Viking suit, a marching-band outfit, a zoot-suit, an Elvis-jumpsuit, and many others).

_Higher places!_

After packing his new equipment into a large suitcase, the engine of his new ride hummed to life, and he was off.

_Higher Places!_

_Take!__Yourself!  
To higher places!

* * *

_

As for poor Dr. Harleen Quinzel, since her mistake caused one of the biggest breakouts in Arkham's history, she was all but stripped of her job at the asylum. In a desperate attempt to rebuild her reputation, she tried to rehabilitate the Joker all by herself-only to fall in love with him, and become the supervillainess known as Harley Quinn.

* * *

Even here, there's more story to come! I had one more chapter planned at least.

P.S. What did you think about my inclusion of Harley Quinn? do you hardcore bat-fans out there approve

And again, sorry for the update-gap.


	7. Second Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Note: This takes place a little bit forward into the future.

* * *

Chapter 7: Second Chance (Shinedown)

Barely a few months into the criminal outfit, the young super-criminal known as the Music Meister had learned all of the tricks of the trade. Already, he had gathered a few minions from Gotham's underground neighborhoods, put them in costumes, and called them the Ensemble. He ruled this gang with one simple rule: "If I have to _sing_ my orders to get you to obey them, you don't get to share the profits."

In a very short while, a hideout was set up at one of Gotham's old abandoned theaters. A few isolated robberies all around the general area, leaving nothing to connect to their boss, and already he was starting to have a decent life. Of course, if he were ever to be caught, he knew they would put him under much more secure conditions than there were at Arkham. It was, however, a risk he had accepted. So life in the shadows continued, seemingly without remorse…

…but one day, three months after his escape from Arkham Asylum, one of the Ensemble carried in a mysterious letter-addressed from his mother! When he opened it, it said:

_Dear Cliff;_

_The reason you haven't heard from me for so long is because I've been in jail.  
They connected the money you stole to me, and charged me with laundering stolen property.  
Just when I thought all hope was lost, though, Bruce Wayne came to the rescue!  
His lawyers claimed that I had no knowledge that my son was giving me stolen property, and the police believed them.  
What I still can't come to terms with, however, is the fact that my own son has turned into a criminal.  
Please, for my sake ,just give up this life of crime while you still can!_

_Ms. Meisters._

The Music Meister sat down in the boarded-up box-office, and refused to let anyone in for nearly a day. Then, he made up his mind, and recorded a message over a popular song from his personal music library. Putting it on a CD, he mailed it to the police dept. with this note attatched:

_To police:_

_Please deliver to Ms. Meisters. I do not know her current address._

_THIS IS NOT A BOMB!_

_The Music Meister._

Before they did, the police checked it to see if it was some kind of hypnotic device, but when they put the CD into the player, they heard this:

**Hey Mom. It's me, Cliff. Or at least, that's what you call me. I now go by the name 'Music Meister.'**

_My eyes are open wide;  
By the way, I made it through the day.  
I watch the world outside;  
By the way, I'm leaving out today._

**I got your letter, and I'm sorry to say, I can't just 'give up' this life.**

_I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved,  
Said 'Why are you always running in place?'  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere!_

**When you think about it, this is kind of your greatest desire: That I get ahead in the world through my song.**

_Tell my mother, tell my father,  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life;  
I hope they understand-_

**So here's my plan: I'm going to be out of the house for a little while.**

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying…_

**Spend some time off from worrying about me for a change. It'll do you good.**

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

**I owe it to my grandmother, these powers I have. You may not believe it, but she could have actually been a siren.**

_Please don't cry one tear for me,  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say._

**Regardless of whether or not she was, I still have powers that can be used either intentionally, or accidentally.**

_This is my one and only voice,  
So listen close; it's only for today._

**I'm choosing intentionally. **

_I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved,  
Said 'Why are you always running in place?'  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere!_

**As for the money, I wanted us to have a better life. I was sick and tired of being called 'poor' by the bullies at my school, so I had them get some for me.**

_Tell my mother, tell my father,  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life;  
I hope they understand-_

**I'm sorry I didn't foresee the prospect of you going to jail when I committed the act.**

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying…_

**And that's another reason I'm leaving you. I don't want you caught in the crossfire again.**

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance!_

_Here is my chance!_

_This is my chance!_

**Don't worry, though; I will not be gone forever.**

_Tell my mother, tell my father,  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life;  
I hope they understand-_

**I will tire of the criminal lifestyle eventually, or I will lose my powers. When that happens, I will return.**

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying…_

**However, until that day, I suggest you focus on the aspects of your life that don't involve me for a change.**

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

**Maybe you could re-marry, rediscover the happiness you used to have with Dad. Obviously, I won't be there to stop you.**

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance!_

**Please take this advice, mom. It's just like the song I've recorded this over says:**

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.  
_**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.**

**Sincerely,  
Cliff Meisters, the Music Meister.**

And with that, the CD stopped. The police did wind up delivering the musical letter to Ms. Meisters.

After she spent a day's worth of time listening to her son's last words, (and crying half that time,) she did follow the advice Cliff gave her. Very soon, she became Mrs. Meisters once again, married to a very successful (and loving) factory worker.

And all the while, the Music Meister became a prominent figure in the crime fields of Gotham, plotting his revenge against Batman like the rest of them.

* * *

And here is the last chapter in the main story! I consider this the culmination of the main story, as every bit of story from the previous chapters is in here.

Now, who wants me to put up the BONUS chapter? Lots of LOLZ!


	8. BONUS

I'm not even going to put a disclaimer here; since you all know, I don't need to say it/

Anyway, here it is: by popular demand, the Bonus chapter! If at all offended, feel free to say so! (I'm especially worried about the KKK reference I put into this chapter.)

Without further ado, THE SHOW STOPPER!

* * *

Bonus chapter: Boombox (The Lonely Island)

The days had been average villain-days for the Music Meister. Going to jail, breaking out, laying low, going on a crime-spree, running afoul of Batman and Robin, going back to jail…it was starting to feel like his life had a…_rhythm_ to it.

In fact, that rhythm was only broken a few times, like the one time when Music Meister wanted to try an experiment: can his hypnotic voice be transmitted electronically? Can his siren-enhanced voice, when translated into the vibrations of a speaker, still have the same controlling effect? If so, a new way to commit his crimes would present itself.

To that end, he recorded a small little song onto a CD, all the while thinking about dancing. The members of the Ensemble around him, who weren't wearing earplugs during the recording, were dancing, proving that the hypnosis works in person. Now, all that was left was to see if his mental choreography would carry over into the electronic version.

So, he put the CD into a recently-pilfered Boombox, and handed it over to a member of the Ensemble nicknamed 'DJ' (the nickname arose from his skill at 'mixing things up'), who took it and left.

A mere two days later, DJ walked into the hideout, a less-than-satisfied look on his face. He was constantly muttering something to himself, which was inaudible at first. What caught the Music Meister's attention was the fact that he wasn't carrying the Boombox. He walked over to the slumping minion, and inquired: "Where is the Boombox I gave you, DJ? If the police find it, they could trace it back to us! Why did you leave it at all?"

DJ didn't answer the question, but kept on mumbling. The Music Meister was able to make out a few sentences: "…it was horrible…I don't get paid enough for this…if I ever get assigned something like that again-"

"SILENCE! Now, answer my question!"

After a second, DJ looked at his boss, and said: "…Do you really want to know?"

A stern look from his boss provided the answer. DJ motioned over to one of the soundproof recording stations that the Music Meister uses to practice his hypnotic melodies. Once they were inside, DJ proceeded to take some deep breaths, and then, started…rapping his story, while Music Meister commented periodically.

_Imagine in your mind a posh country club,  
__The stuffy old money where the poor get snubbed.  
__The spread is bland, Sauerkraut and Boiled Goose;  
_("Ugh, I hate Sauerkraut. I can't make a judgement on the goose, though.")  
_There's no way these people will ever cut loose!  
__But then I walk in the room, hold my Boombox high,  
__And what happened next will blow your mind!  
_

_Everything got out of control-  
__The music was so entrancing…  
__Everyone got out on the floor;  
__It was a bunch of old white people dancing._

("Well, I'd hardly see that as a reason to be upset. You've proved my theory right, but you were disappointed when I saw you. Tell me why.")

_Now, picture, if you will, a bunch of Businessmen  
__Stuffed in the boardroom like pigs in a pen!  
__The ties around their necks are like a hangman's noose;  
__In the middle of the table, there's a Boiled Goose._

("More Boiled Goose? And the snack-food of choice during a meeting, no less! ")

_The old-people-smell makes you wanna puke in the sink;  
_'_These dudes'll never dance!' Yeah, that's what you think!  
_("Where this is going, I probably won't be thinking it for very long…")  
_I stride in the room, all young and hip,  
__Hold up my Boombox-and say, "Listen to this!"_

_Then everyone started to move!  
__People rejoiced instead of financing.  
__Your preconceived notions were shattered  
__By these super-old white people dancing._

("Still no reason for you to be worried. That means there must be more to this story. Carry on.")

_The Big Apple, where people never dance;  
__Spirits go down while profits expand!  
__The Cops or the Dealers-who's got the juice?  
_("Meh. They're not as corrupt as this city's 'Ku-Klux-Kops.'")  
_The street-vendors peddling their Boiled Goose._

("I had no idea that Boiled Goose was so popular")

_So many types of people, they'll never get along  
_'_Till I bust out my Boombox and play this song!_

("And? Were you able to affect such a huge crowd?")

_The music washed away all their hate,  
__And society started advancing!  
_("Not necessarily something associated with villainy, but it'll cover our tracks a little. Nice work.")  
_Every demographic was represented,  
__It was a rainbow coalition of dancing!_

_Woooaaahh_

_Everyone was wearing fingerless gloves…_

("Pointless detail, DJ. Pointless detail.")

_Woooaaahh_

_I saw a Spanish guy doing the Bartman._

("If that's what you were upset about, your days in my payroll are numbered. I merely thought about dancing _in genera_l when recording that song, and if that Spanish thought the Bartman was dancing, then he obeyed the commands in the song.")

_Transport now to an old-folks home,  
__Where the elderly are tossed on their brittled bones.  
__The orderlies are stealing-There's no excuse!  
__Every day for lunch they eat Boy-Illed Goose…_

("OK, I'm starting to think you're making up the Boiled Goose part because you're short on rhyming words. Get straight to the point.")

_So I grab my Boombox, and hit the TURBO BASS;  
_("For those whose hearing had degraded, I see.")  
_And what happened next was a total disgrace!_

("So this is what made you leave the Boombox behind!")

_Everybody started having sex!  
_("…EEEWWW!")  
_The music was way too powerful,-  
__A bunch of Old people fucking like rabbits!  
__It was disgusting to say the least…_

("All of a sudden, you're justified in leaving it behind! I wouldn't want the extra weight either!")

_Woah,_

_A Boombox can change the world  
__But you gotta know your limits with a Boombox.  
__Now this was a cautionary tale-  
__A BOOMBOX IS NOT A TOY!_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Ensemble did manage to retrieve the Boombox before the police could find it. As for the Music Meister, he proved that, at a safe volume, his voice could still hypnotize in its electronic version. He instructed those members of the Ensemble that had the task of preparing electronic devices for his newest hypnosis-spree to never ever hit anything that looks like a 'Turbo Bass.'

DJ eventually recovered, and became the Music Meister's bodyguard.

* * *

Some will note that the Music Meister was alone (a 'solo act,' if you will) in 'Mayhem'. I explain this by saying that he will eventually abandon DJ and the Ensemble.

Anyway, there's the bonus chapter! Review if you liked!

If you want more, check out my earlier Teen Titans-related works. I'm planning to write another story in that category soon, so watch out!


End file.
